


Stormy night

by RainbowRat



Series: Mungoffestraps [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRat/pseuds/RainbowRat
Summary: a simple evening indoors turns a little frightening when a storm hits
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Mungojerrie (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap (Cats), Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: Mungoffestraps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Stormy night

It was late in the evening and Munkustrap was sitting on the sofa with his laptop open on his lap. Mistoffelees leaned against his shoulder, dozing quietly and listening to the light pattering of rain against the window and the sound of paws typing on a keyboard. It was peaceful. 

“if you’re tired you can go to bed if you want” Munkustrap offered, his voice very soft from not using it for most of the evening.

“...no thanks...I’m fine here..” Mistoffelees mumbled in reply, nuzzling more into his shoulder with a soft purr. 

Munkustrap chuckled quietly and started gently petting through the tux’s soft fluff on his head between his ears. It was always smoothed down, creating an adorable little curl at the back. He watched him for a few more moments before getting back to the work on his laptop. Some police report paperwork he needed to finish.

“Look what I finished!” Mungojerrie called out loudly in a sing-song way. He bustled in from the kitchen, the scent of something cheesy and admittedly rather delicious perfumed the air. 

Mistoffelees ears pricked up at his voice and one of his eyes squinted open. His nose and whiskers also wiggled at the smell. Very cute.

“I’m guessing something unhealthy” Munk guessed, keeping his eyes locked on his screen but his mouth twitched up in a smirk.  
The rain started to pick up slightly, droplets pattering more heavily against the windows. 

“Yeah, but who cares. It’s tasty!” Jerrie licked his lips as walked around to the back of the sofa and deliberately wafted the scent to Munk and Misto.

“nachos” said Mistoffelees with a yawn, stretching and sitting up to look at Mungojerrie and the dish he brought. 

“exactly, sleepy head!” Mungojerrie said with a giggle. He climbed over the back of the sofa to squeeze in between his boyfriends. 

Mistoffelees reached out and took a few off the plate once Jerrie had gotten comfortable. 

“have some, Munky!” 

“in a minute...” 

“oh come on! Take some time off! Ya been doing that for HOURS!”

“Maybe you should take a little break...” Mistoffelees added his voice still rather sleepy sounding. He had started staring out at the rain outside as he nibbled on his nachos. The rain, which had picked up even more, lashing against the window now. He looked fascinated.

Munkustrap glanced over at the other two. It couldn’t hurt to have a five minute break surely.  
He sighed and placed his laptop on the side table, which earned a mini cheer from the orange cat as he munched away at his snack. But he also noticed, as he turned to face his boyfriends more, how Mungojerrie’s ears had swivelled slightly in the direction of the nearest window and how his paw was gripping at the seat oddly tight. 

He didn’t think much of it and forgot about it rather quickly as Mungojerrie tipped sideways to lean halfway across his lap and attempt to feed him a nacho.

“come on open wide!” he giggled, gooey cheese already dripping onto his paw.

“I can just feed myself” Munk chuckled and rolled his eyes. Mungojerrie pouted. 

“Go on, it’ll make him happy” Mistoffelees piped up, wrenching his eyes away from the window to smile at the pair with a small giggle.

Munk sighed before opening his mouth and allowing Mungo to feed him. It was pretty good, and no fur in his food either. 

“see, it’s more fun!” Jerrie beamed in delight. A very cute sight, indeed. 

Munkustrap was about to respond when a rumble of thunder interrupted him. Everyone’s attention was at the window as the wind started to howl and the rain hammered down. Mungojerrie jumped suddenly and sat up straight as he stared at the window, his pupils thin slits.  
Mistoffelees immediately scurried over to the window and stared out with a look of excitement in his large blue eyes.

“oh wow its really coming down. Do you think we’ll get a full storm?” Munkustrap asked, looking vaguely interested but more so at Mistoffelees enthusiasm. 

“ooh I hope so. I love storms! Lightning is just beautiful, I really hope we see some” Mistoffelees said eagerly, his eyes glued to the window for any sign of flashing light.

The silver tabby finally looked back at Mungojerrie, realising he hadn’t made any comment yet which was odd. He could usually never stop talking. “Mungojerrie?” he prompted.  
Mungojerrie himself seemed not quite right. He was sitting up straighter than Munk had ever seen him (he always complained about his bad posture) and his ears were pointed right up, clearly very intent on listening out for something. 

“Mungojerrie, are yo-“ another rumble of thunder and a flash of light this time too. Mistoffelees sat up straighter, his tail rising higher in excitement.

“PLATES!” Mungojerrie said very abruptly. It was loud and surprising enough to finally draw Mistoffelees’ gaze away from the window. “We need plates for these snacks! I’ll go get some!” he scurried off the sofa into the kitten in a much quicker pace than was necessary even for Mungojerrie; his tail looked far bushier too. Even more oddly he didn’t even leap over the back or the arm of the sofa.

Another flash of light but still no actual lightning. But Mistoffelees didn’t seem to care much anymore aside from a quick glance at the window. Both he and Munk were too busy still staring in the direction of the kitchen where Mungojerrie had ran off to. 

“...is he okay?” Misto finally broke their shared silence. His voice was quiet, laced with confusion and concern. 

“I don’t think so...” Munk responded, slowly rising from his seat. It was a little difficult to hear over the pounding rain, harsh wind and thunder, which was steadily getting louder. But they couldn’t hear any sounds from the kitchen that would suggest plate collection. Maybe they heard a distant slamming door but nothing else.

“Come on...I have a suspicion this may not be his favourite kind of weather” 

-

After confirming that Mungojerrie was indeed not in the kitchen, the tux and tabby moved onto the bedroom as the next likely place. Even being away from the windows the storm was still very loud and clear.

“He’s definitely in the bedroom” Mistoffelees said quietly. He was twisting his paws together, feeling nervous and a little guilty. 

“How do you know for sure?”

“The door’s closed now. We left it open last time we were in there”

Munkustrap nodded, rather impressed with his memory. He approached the door and knocked gently but loud enough to be heard over all the activity outside “Mungojerrie? Are you in there?”

They heard an uncharacteristically small voice for Jerrie, but unfortunately too small to be made out through the wood. 

The tabby exchanged a look with the tux, who took a moment to actually look. He was a bit busy looking around with his ears twitching at the sound of all the loud thunder. 

“...is he scared?...of the storm..?” Mistoffelees mumbled, once he returned Munk’s gaze 

“I think he might be. Come on, let’s go see him” Munkustrap extended one paw out to him and readied to push the door open with the other.

-

They held paws and carefully entered the room. Unfortunately it was at quite the wrong moment as a flash of lightning illuminated the pair as they entered, causing the inhabitant to let out a squeak of fright.

Mungojerrie was sitting up near the headboard, with the covers pulled up around him like a hooded cloak. The light from his phone was reflecting off his wide fearful eyes as he stared at the two. His ears were pointed up in alert and his shoulders were tensed up.  
They had never seen him so unrelaxed. 

“oh..hey guys..some weather, right?” Jerrie tried his best to smile and forced a laugh for good measure. 

Mistoffelees ran over to the bed and perched on the mattress beside him. “I’m sorry...did I make it worse?”

“what? No! You didn’t do anything” Mungojerrie looked very surprised and confused, before it was quickly replaced with fear as another clap of thunder echoed. He cowered in on himself, almost disappearing under the blanket hood. 

Mistoffelees crawled closer to him and pushed his forehead against his shoulder with a soft purr, nuzzling him. He remembered this as one of the ways Victoria would comfort him sometimes, and it felt right to do it for Jerrie.

“are you scared of storms?” Munkustrap asked sliding onto the bed on Mungo’s other side and wrapped an arm around him. He was pretty certain his hunch was correct but he felt it important to give Mungojerrie the right to tell them.

Mungojerrie seemed to shrink even smaller within his blankets. He looked down at his lap and hugged his phone to his chest. “....yes....” he murmured, almost inaudible over the sound of muffled rain and wind from outside. “...always hated it....” he added. He glanced nervously at the window, fearfully anticipating the next dreaded noise of thunder or flash of lightning. 

“I’m sorry” Mistoffelees repeated, shifting a little closer and nuzzling him again. 

“What in Heaviside ya sorry for?” Mungojerrie asked a little distractedly, still on high alert. Munk tightened the arm he had around him and pulled him towards his chest, trying to ease some of his tension. 

“...I like storms...that might of...I don’t know...made it worse?” Misto explained.

“no no no! You didn’t do nothing!...” Mungojerrie insisted “...would have done the same no matter what ya did...” he added as he leaned into Munkustrap’s chest and looked at Mistoffelees properly. He was finally focusing more on the cats right here instead of on the storm. At least for this moment. 

Mistoffelees nodded, looking relieved and snuggled his head into the crook of Jerrie’s shoulder. Or more like into the folds of covers that were wrapped over his shoulder. Both silver and black toms purred soothingly, trying to match the same rhythm. 

“Were you texting someone?” asked Munkustrap after a moment of purring and nuzzling Mungojerrie through another round of thunder and lightning. He hoped maybe he could keep his mind off his fears by distracting him with conversation.

“Texting Teazer...we both never liked storms...ever since we’s were little...and...we’ve always been there for each other...” he explained quietly, looking down at his phone at the recent messages with his sister. It added to the comfort his boyfriends were providing.

“ is she okay?” Mistoffelees asked quietly.

“Yeah she’s alright” he answered with a shadow of a smile “she’s got someone with her to help...like I do...” his voice grew softer with each word.

They huddled together as lighting flashed and thunder rolled in close behind. They sandwiched him in between Munkustrap’s soft but firm chest and Mistoffelees’ comforting nuzzles. The tux and tabby squeezed the orange calico in between them tighter as the volume increased and then slowly died down again.

After the last pass of thunder had gone Mistoffelees sat up, his eyes wide with an idea on his mind. He gently tugged at the blankets wrapped around Mungojerrie “can I take this, please?”

“Ugh sure...why?” 

Mistoffelees smiled and with Munk and Jerrie’s help he unwound the covers and pulled it and himself off the bed. He unfolded it and whipped it out to straighten it. He then draped it over his boyfriend’s heads, covering them like a tent.  
He lifted up the hem and peaked under at the other two with a cheeky grin “there! That’s better”

Munkustrap smiled gratefully at Misto, while Mungo looked around at the dark tent with an expression of uncertainty but with a hint of optimism. 

“ooh one more thing!” he smiled at Munkustrap in return and gave Jerrie a small reassuring look before scurrying out and by the sound of it out of the room entirely.

Munkustrap could feel Mungo tense up at the loss of the tux, especially when the thunder started up again. Munkustrap quickly pulled Mungojerrie’s head, along with one of his pointed ears right against his chest. 

“shhhh forget the storm. What do you hear?” the silver tabby asked softly

“Fucking thunder! What else!?” Mungojerrie hissed in agitation as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bury himself further into Munkustrap’s arms.

“no no. What else do you hear?” 

“...purring and....your...heart?...” 

“that’s right. Just focus on that” 

Munkustrap gently combed his claws through Mungojerrie’s messy head fluff, trying to sooth him as best he could through the thunder and still visible light filtering through the covers from lightning. But Mungo was far calmer than before but the tabby could tell he was still a little anxious and not just from the storm. He missed Mistoffelees and so did Munk.

Luckily the tux didn’t take that long at all. In no time he was pulling up the blanket to crawl inside their little makeshift tent. Once he was in he dragged a string of lit up fairy lights to light up the small space. 

“Much cosier with a little light in here” he smiled sweetly at the pair and crawled over to get back into their sandwiched position. 

Mungojerrie let out a slow breath and properly smiled for the first time since the storm started. The sound of purring, Munkustrap’s heartbeat and now a new sound of Mistoffelees humming a gentle tune, all so relaxing that they almost made him forget about the sound of thunder. He was also extremely comfortable, wrapped up in Munk’s strong arms and his own paws keeping Mistoffelees close. All this combined with the warm glow from the fairy lights under the soft cosy little tent they had made. It was all so nice.

Mungojerrie slept much better that night than he ever imagined he could in a storm.


End file.
